Floor tiles have traditionally been used for many different purposes, including both aesthetic and utilitarian purposes. For example, floor tiles of a particular color may be used to accentuate an object displayed on top of the tiles. Alternatively, floor tiles may be used to simply protect the surface beneath the tiles from various forms of damage. Floor tiles typically comprise individual panels that are placed on the ground either permanently or temporarily depending on the application. A permanent application may involve adhering the tiles to the floor in some way, whereas a temporary application would simply involve setting the tiles on the floor. Some floor tiles can be interconnected to one another to cover large floor areas such as a garage, an office, or a show floor.
Various interconnection systems have been utilized to connect floor tiles horizontally with one another to maintain structural integrity and provide a desirable, unified appearance. In addition, floor tiles can be manufactured in many shapes, colors, and patterns. Some floor tiles contain open holes allowing fluid and small debris to pass through the floor tiles and onto a surface below. Tiles can also be equipped with special surface patterns or structures to provide various superficial or useful characteristics. For example, a diamond steel pattern may be used to provide increased surface traction on the tiles and to provide a desirable aesthetic appearance. Nevertheless, traction on current modular tiles is less than ideal.
Some interconnected tile systems are used as dance floors and sports court surfaces. Current interconnected tile systems used for sports and dancing are rigidly connected. The rigid connections do not allow movement between the tiles and do not absorb any significant impact energy as the dancers and sports participants use the floors. Most of the impact forces resulting from running and jumping on the current floors is absorbed by the participant. Over time, the impacts associated with dancing and other sports events conducted on a rigid floor can lead to general discomfort or injuries. Therefore, there is a need for a modular flooring system that facilitates some movement between the tiles. The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effect of, one or more of the problems presented above.